


The Carbon Copy Dissonant

by Pinx_B



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Background Relationships, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Tamao finds herself in a perplexing predicament as Arisa's return to Seisho ignites a rivalry with Kaoruko which leads to an intriguing series of events as both contest to get her attention..
Relationships: Hanayagi Kaoruko/Tomoe Tamao, Ichigaya Arisa/Tomoe Tamao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Act l: A Proposition

* * *

Tamao had years worth of experience in terms of being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Suffice to say that she had gained the patience to navigate those treacherous waters over time to ensure that _if_ it was possible, all parties of the situation would be placated.

However, the situation she had found herself in now was certainly new territory, an unexplored body of water none had ever encountered before.

Behind her, Tamao could hear the snickers from Ichie and Yuyuko quite openly. Fumi chuckled in a more refined manner but Tamao could _see_ the smirk on the blonde's face without needing to look at her. Which left the strained cry from Rui as she too was at a loss as to what to do in order to help her senpai. 

Tamao realised that she was on her own in regards to nullifying what could potentially be quite an explosive scene in front of their school.

"Well?" Kaoruko's impatient tone cut through Tamao's thoughts, "Have you decided?".

The girl next to her sighed, "Seriously? We've literally just asked her. It's not like she can decide right away. But if anything, _that_ should be a sign as to who would be better for her".

"And what is that supposed to mean?".

"If you were smart enough, you'd know what I meant".

Arisa's trenchant scowl matched Kaoruko's as they glared at each other, their hands folded over their chests in an almost identical manner.

It was as if they were the same person, right down to their accents.

Now wouldn't _that_ be something. 

Ichie nudged Fumi in the ribs, "Hey, Fumi, what does a princess fight look like?" she questioned with vigour.

"Not sure but we're about to find out".

"Fumi-senpai! You shouldn't be encouraging her" Rui panicked as Yuyuko pat her on the back to calm her down, "Yukko, you're not helping either!".

"It's fine" Yuyuko waved of as she motioned to the two girls that were stood near the trio, "Saijou-san and Yamabuki-san can diffuse the tension" she reminded before looking at the amused grins on their expression, "Maybe not".

Apparently, even the most astute and sensible of the group, including Fumi, thought Tamao's situation was quite frankly, funny as fuck.

Tamao did not share the sentiments as she chuckled wrly and put her hands between the two, "Now, now, let's just calm down for a moment, yes?" she then pleaded to herself inwardly, " _This isn't happening_ ".

Arisa's hazel eyes flickered back to Tamao, softening significantly as Kaoruko's did the same when Tamao spoke up.

Tamao took a moment to register the attention from her..suitors, noticing that even the shades of their eyes were not too far off. 

This was quite possibly Tamao's best dream..or potential nightmare depending on how this altercation would end.

She was still deliberating as to which it was.

"I'm flattered, honestly" she said, "And somewhat surprised but-".

"See, you scared her off with your annoying personality" Kaoruko admonished Arisa.

"Please, I know what annoying is and believe me, I'm looking at her" the blonde volleyed back.

"Ichigaya-san, Kaoruko". 

The heiress smirked, "At least she calls _me_ by my first name. Give it up, Ichigaya-han" she said in a diminutive tone and hooked her arm around Tamao's, "Tamao-han and I have more of a bond than you'll ever have so you never stood a chance to begin with".

Arisa rolled her eyes, plucking the courage to do the same with Tamao's other arm whilst glaring at Kaoruko, "Time has nothing to do with it. We have a connection whether you like it or not".

The commotion made the spectators heading to school revel in delight at a sweetheart like Tamao being flocked to like this. 

"Wow, I've never seen Arisa this clingy before" Saaya laughed behind her hand, "She is so cute".

"Agreed. Kaoruko is certainly showing her possessive side. To think, she could feel that way about someone other than Futaba".

"Such is the presence of Tomoe-san" the brunette noted sagely.

Tamao felt like she was about to combust, her amethyst eyes flickering between to the two girls that were hell-bent in wrangling her away from the other.

It appeared that the week long exchange program between Seisho and Hanasakigawa was going to be diverting. 

Tamao sighed, resigning to the fate of being the object of affection between two girls that were so similar that it was unnerving.

The rational and sensible side of the girl was trying to diffuse the tension and think of a way where they could all communicate calmly.

But the selfish side that existed in the form of a speck within Tamao was absolutely living for this moment.

She was human despite being the equivocal of every pure and refined entity to exist. 

Also, hormones. 

"Perhaps we can discuss this another time and in private" she offered as the onlookers giggled to themselves at the scene being created, "We're going to be late to lesson and you all have to return back to Seisho, I believe".

Claudine nodded and dragged the clinging heiress back from Tamao as Saaya maneuvered Arisa away.

Apparently, now was the time for the Rinmeikan lot to intervene as they walked up to them, Tamao clearly feeling betrayed at them as the Fumi said, "Sorry, we thought you'd be able to deal with your entourage" Fumi said with a small grin, "They are persistent".

"Fumi" the girl suspired as Rui offered her an apologetic look, "It's fine, but please don't hesitate to intervene next time".

"Oh, there's going to be a next time?" Yuyuko chimed in, leaning on Rui to stay awake, which lead to the opposite occurring.

"The Princess Wars continues!". 

"Ichie".

"Sorry about this, Tomoe-san" Saaya smiled, "We had no idea they ran off to find you as we were coming by".

"Saaya! Don't say it like that!" Arisa objected. 

"She is not wrong" Claudine commented and kept her hand on Kaoruko's shoulder, "I can't remember the last time I saw Kaoruko run that fast".

"You don't? I believe it was when I was beati-".

Claudine pressed her palm over the other girl's mouth whilst pulling her into a side embrace, her arm locking behind Kaoruko's neck, whichever worked in order to not spill the underground revue secrets.

" _Beating_ me at a game" she interjected with a chuckle, honing in on her improv skills. 

Arisa and Saaya were confused by the display between their hosts but thought nothing of it, especially when Tamao waved away their apology and Arisa was suddenly brought back to the present, practically seeing the sweet piano based melodies floating around Tamao.

Saaya laughed and slapped the girl gently on her back, leaning close to her ear, "Wow, you're smitten with her, huh".

"Saaya!" she yelled before chuckling weakly, "Tomoe-san, I'll be waiting for an answer soon, if that's alright" .

"No, you'll wait for her rejection when she agrees to go out with me".

Kaoruko's confidence and obdurate nature was rather prevalent and the heiress knew she had that against her foe. She smirked at the faltered stance of the blonde before facing Tamao again, craning her head and waving in a regal way, "Till then, Tamao-han, I'll be seeing you soon" she said sweetly enough that anyone within the vicinity would feel a spike in their sugar levels. 

Fumi exchanged a knowing glance with Claudine who had rolled her eyes at Kaoruko's convincing performance.

"Ah, okay. Take care, both of you" Tamao managed as a layer of pink settled on her cheeks as the duo gave her a look that could be compared to watching an Udonge flower bloom after 3000 years.

Their gaze was tinged with unadulterated enticement and she wasn't quite sure how to process that. 

It was then that Tamao had realised she was done for.

Both Arisa and Kaoruko appeared to be as serious as could be in asking her out so she couldn't wave this of as a harmless joke by the two. 

Ichie unhelpfully stuck a hand out in a dramatic pose, "Let round one of to pick a princess begin!".

Fumi chopped the girl on the back of the head as Tamao's face dropped at the implication of that sentence, "Ichie!".

But even Fumi couldn't deny it, Tamao had found herself in quite the situation. 

Also, her type had clearly been revealed and she did _not_ need that call out. 

Relenting to what would be the beginning of a strenuous week, Tamao made her way back as she attempted to subside her inner turmoil and anticipation at what was going to occur. 

  
***

As fate, or whatever liked to test Tamao's everlasting patience, would have it, it turned out that Rinmeikan would also be involved in Seisho's exchange program with Hanasakigawa.

Go figure.

Which brought Tamao to her current placement of having Kaoruko and Arisa sat besides her as they prepared for practice.

She could feel the acrimonious sizzle of energy between them as the courting, because that is what it was now, had amplified and she had no clue how to lessen the friction.

They respected her wishes and gave her time, as much as one could manage since Arisa was only going to be there for a few weeks, so time was of the essence for the small blonde to woo the fuck out of Tomoe Tamao. 

Tae's words, not hers.

But the demon that was Hanayagi Kaoruko seemed to be one step ahead given her tie to the girl and her natural ability when it came to performing.

So when the teacher called her name out to demonstrate a form of traditional dance, one linked of the school she was the heiress to, Arisa could feel her chances slipping away.

Tamao was mesmerised by Kaoruko's performance as she elegantly danced around the room, body in control and brilliance radiating that it had the whole room gasping with adoration. 

Arisa grumbled under her breath as Kaoruko then walked up to them and offered her hand out to Tamao, "Shall we?".

Tamao nodded quickly, taking the girl's hand and allowing herself to be pulled up by her. 

"Show off" Arisa scoffed as Rimi chuckled and patted her on the back.

The dance switched style to something more dreamy and slow which meant that Tamao was pressed up against Kaoruko, her slight height advantage ensuring that she could stare down into those mischievous brown orbs.

She had already been won over with Kaoruko's own style from when they were kids so having the girl lead her in said dance was just as mesmeric.

They were toe to toe, eyes locked within each other's as Tamao's hand rested on Kaoruko's waist and shoulder.

It was remarkable how light Kaoruko was on her feet; Tamao felt like she was gliding.

Clearly the heiress's constant improvement was tangible and Kaoruko grinned, an arrogant and satisfied variation of her usual one. 

Tamao hated how seductive she looked with that expression.

Confidence was something that Kaoruko wore well.

The girl lowered her hand down to Tamao's spine, twirling her out and then back in, pressing them so tightly close till space ceased to exist between them.

Tamao's body felt like it was melting, their faces closer than before as Kaoruko pulled them up again and spun Tamao around, both hands on her hips as they moved to a jaunty shuffle and then a side step before Tamao returned back into Kaoruko's arms, like she belonged there. 

It was like the heiress was going out of her way to convey her thoughts, her reasons as to why she would be suited with her as opposed to Arisa, stating it all with her body and Tamao was succumbing.

She was caving to the heiress's charm, her fragrance and those eyes.

Their dance became intimate as their teacher was engrossed in sifting through the timetable so Kaoruko took the moment to really move on Tamao, hips swaying nearer as her hands wonder down the side of Tamao's body and to her waist where she squeezed gently. Kaoruko used her hands to guide the gentle rolling over her hips with Tamao's as her fingers moulded over Kaoruko's forearms, their face's so close that she could feel Kaoruko's breath on her lips.

Tamao couldn't even focus on her surroundings anymore, following the trail from Kaoruko's eyes to those rosy lips whilst she sunk into her body till that was all she could feel.

Just as Tamao assumed she was done for, the teacher had looked up and Kaoruko had smoothly put a respectable amount of distance between them as their dance came to an halt. 

They were slightly breathless, cheeks rubescent as Kaoruko held one of the other girl's hand in hers when she curtsied dramatically with a grin. 

The feeling of lips brushing over her knuckle resulted in Tamao's knees weakening, the soft touch so light yet so tangible, passing through her skin and loitering around her bones. 

Kaoruko didn't have to say anything, winking at her childhood friend before squaring her shoulders and sauntered over to her place, but not before throwing Arisa a smirk that stated, " _Beat that, blondie_ ".

Arisa muttered under her breath as she took in Tamao's winded appearance, her cheeks bright red and fist to her mouth to lightly clear her throat.

She had every intention of making Tamao look like that.

" _Challenge accepted, Hanayagi-san_ ".

Arisa would get the opportunity to dazzle Tamao when it came to the acting practice.

She was dreading it, her stomach feeling like it was going to crash land to the floor but then she remembered what was at stake and took a deep breath. 

Her nerves could wait, just this once, for Tamao. 

Tamao volunteered to be her partner right away which was endearing, offering her one of the many brilliant smiles in an phrontifugic manner to appease her and Arisa was convinced was going to die.

How could anyone be _that_ attractive? 

It should be illegal, really.

Needless to say, it provided the intended effect as she buried her nerves and apprehension at the idea of performing in a room filled with people. She erased them out, going back to the time Tamao encouraged her to act and how thrilling yet frightening it was but it was okay, Tamao was there with her.

As thrilling as it was performing on a stage made for music alone, Arisa couldn't deny how rousing it was to voice her thoughts, to become someone else.

And according to the improv prompt given, that someone else was in love with Tamao's character.

Ah, how life mimics art.

Arisa recalled how Tamao said she suited cute roles since she was adorable so if Tamao wanted cute, she was going to get that by the tenfold.

Tamao's character was meant to be cold, distant and uninterested in anything but her business, a mogul in the underworld with only temporary flames for romance. She captured the role so well that is was daunting.

It almost threw Arisa off her game, especially when Tamao's tone of voice dropped which paved the way for that ruggedness loaded with feminine wiles which pierced her.

Staying in her own role was going to be problematic if Tamao could make her legs buckle with just a change of her voice alone. 

But she reeled it back and brought both of her hands to her chest, eyes pleading with her love interest to slow down, to focus on her health, to not continue being involved in a life of crime.

But Tamao's persona didn't want to hear it, turning away from Arisa's outstretched hand and faced the window, chin jutted up and back straight. 

Her lines conveyed how she wished she could but she had a calling beyond the foundations of her mansion and her mistress. 

Tamao's voice became wistful yet firm as Arisa pleaded with her to think it through but it was futile because there had to be more out there for Tamao's character, more enemies to silence as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her back was still facing Arisa and she could see a few of the toned muscles on the girl's back flex as she brought her arms down, cupping the side of her neck when she sighed in lamentation. 

" _Oh, wow.._ ".

Kaoruko shared a similar sentiment as she drank in Tamao's form. It wasn't often she saw this side of the girl so it was a visual aid worth committing to memory. The vestiges of her usual demure personality had dispersed, making way for this proud and supercilious character.   
  
With tentative steps, Arisa made her way to the girl, shaky hands hovering over Tamao's shoulders before she pressed down.

Her expression morphed into that of a distraught lover whom was about to lose the one she would follow to the end of the world for.

Her voice lowered to a fleeting whisper, pleading for Tamao to not leave her.

Feeling a tad bolder as she got swept up into the scene, Arisa's forehead found its way between Tamao's shoulder blades which caused Tamao to withhold a gasp.

Arisa was so warm, so ebullient and Tamao felt like she'd turn the universe on its head for her, knowing that her character would yield to the one woman that had been a constant in her turbulent life. 

Arisa's heartfelt words of following her was imparted into Tamao's leotard, breathing out as she ejected her heart for Tamao to grasp protectively, to take wherever she needed to go.

Arisa's alias could never leave Tamao's on her own and she knew her lover couldn't either because despite her frosty disposition, she loved her too much no matter how stubborn she was. 

A fact Tamao stated with a steady tone as she turned around and took Arisa in her arms, right hand caressing the side of Arisa's face till she could nestle her fingers beneath her chin. 

Tamao gulped; goodness was the blonde gorgeous. 

She leaned down, ensuring that Arisa was the only one she could see. 

"I could never leave you, pride be damned, you're all I need".

And with that, the act ended there as a raucous wave of applause ran around the room.

The two girls were caught off guard, too immersed in their character's love story before separating slightly as they switched back to their usual personalities.

Arisa felt shaky on her legs when she turned around, catching the astounded look on Kaoruko's face as a Saaya level smug look braced her lips.

" _I think I just did, airhead_ ".

Tamao was left at the back as a group surrounded her, praising her but her thoughts remained on Arisa and Kaoruko. 

Her body and mind were in a vortex, alight with their touches, words and presence.

She was convinced now more than ever that she wasn't going to make it to the end of the week without collapsing, at least once. 

***

The pursuing of Tamao's affections from Arisa and Kaoruko were subtle yet relentless.

It was amusing for Tamao to see how refined the two could be while vying for her attention but at the same time, it was exhilarating and exhausting.

Not that she minded.

Given her lifelong friendship with Kaoruko and her intriguing bond with Arisa, Tamao truly had little idea as to whom of the two she would want to date.

"They're practically the same person, you know".

While Fumi's point was accurate, it did little to help the flummoxed girl who appeared dejected after sipping her tea.

"I feel like that is a common thing here". 

"What do you mean?" Rui questioned, not understanding what Yuyuko could mean by that. 

"Hmm, how do I put this.." She began and placed a hand on her chin, "There was someone else that reminded me of your friend, Fumi-senpai". 

"Oh, are you referring to Hikawa-san seeming like Tsuruhime-san?" Tamao enquired. 

Fumi thought back to the girl in question that appeared to be one of the few impulse control mechanisms for some of the Hanasakigawa students. It's true she had a familiar tone, but the idea of Yachiyo being half as reserved as that was outlandish. 

She shook her head as she felt Ichie's eyes on her, "That's probably a coincidence" she shrugged, "Your love interests are far more similar". 

The cosiness of the dorms enveloped them all away from the dropping temperatures as they discussed Tamao's plight. As much as she wanted to refute Fumi's title for Arisa and Kaoruko, she knew it'd be inefficacious since it was true. 

There was always something going on for the poor girl.

"Perhaps" she agreed and placed her cup down, "But they are very different at the same time".

"Ichigaya-san isn't as haughty as Hanayagi-san" Rui recalled.

"Hm, no she isn't but she can be brash, or so I have heard. Apparently, it is only around the people she is comfortable with so we may never see that side of her. Yamabuki-san has told me in great detail of the many sides of Ichigaya-san. She truly is an interesting girl".

"Is Hanayagi-san an interesting character or just a pain?" Fumi enquired as Ichie snuggled up to her, "Ichie, space". 

"Nope!".

Tamao wondered, "I think we have a bias against her which is unfair".

"She is to blame for that" Fumi countered. 

"Maybe" Yuyuko offered with a yawn, "But she was looking out for Tamao-senpai's wellbeing, or so Tsuyuzaki-san and Isurugi-san say. She just has a weird way of going about it. A lot like Fumi-senpai actually".

"Hey!".

Tamao chuckled as the blonde blushed, "That is also true. As is with everyone, we all have sides that are both positive and negative".

Ichie shook her head and pointed at Tamao, "Apart from you, you're like pure good" she stated, "Fumi's neutral good".

"I am here you know" she objected and flicked the other girl's head, "Also, I'd say lawfully good just because I have to keep rascals like you in check".

"Hmm but I'm _your_ rascal!".

"Yeah, yeah " Fumi grumbled.

"Back to the topic of tsunderes.." Yuyuko interjected what was now obviously Ichie and Fumi flirting. 

"Yuyuko, I am not a tsundere!".

"But senpai, I wasn't talking about you" Yuyuko grinned like a cat caught with a canary in her mouth. 

Rui squeezed her hand around Yuyuko's waist since she was sat in front of her and beneath the kotatsu, "Yukko, stop that".

"I didn't imply anything but you know, if the shoe fits".

"It's going to end up on your face" Ichie mimicked her girlfriend's tone which elicited a round of laughter. 

Not even Rui could deny that Ichie's impersonation wasn't inaccurate. 

Tamao sighed warmly at the antics of her friends which was a pleasant way to distract her from her colliding thoughts about Kaoruko and Arisa.

She did like them both, that was a given. 

As impudent as Kaoruko could be, she was kind, considerate in her own ways. 

As standoffish as Arisa appeared, she was sweet, thoughtful in her own ways.

There was a certain dichotomy between the two despite their similarities and Tamao had had the opportunity to witness both sides at play. 

She mulled it over in her mind as her hands carried on the melody of Initial absentmindedly, the exhilarating sound structure she had rehearsed imparted into her knowledge. 

The girl could envision Arisa playing her keyboard, Kaoruko finding a way to easily dance to a song like that given her innate abilities. 

Tamao inwardly groaned.

Not as inwardly as Yuyuko caught her, "Tamao-senpai, you _could_ date both of them?". 

"Yukko!".

"No wait, she might be onto something".

"Ichie-senpai!".

Rui was going to have a breakdown soon enough before Fumi steered the conversation back to Yuyuko's suggestion, "You mean at once?". 

"I can't do that!" Tamao objected, hands on her face in what had to be the cutest reaction ever. 

The others let out a chorus of 'Aw' which made the leader blush more profusely. 

"Okay, well that was a last option anyway but I meant go on a date with them both, separately and see who you click with the most" Yuyuko continued, resting back on Rui's chest, "Since you like them both, maybe it would be a good way to see if there might be more to one of them".

"That's not a bad plan, Yuyuko" Fumi nodded, "Hanayagi does have the upper hand but you're not kids now and things have changed so it would even the playing field for Ichigaya-san".

Tamao deliberated on the idea and it did make sense.

Wrecking her brain out to figure out what her heart was feeling wasn't working in her favour so perhaps she needed to take a more tangible approach. That way, she would be alone with both Arisa and Kaoruko since their interactions would differ greatly than when they were together.

She had witnessed that with both girls already so maybe it would give her an insight as to whom she'd gel with better.

Her fingers tapped idly against her cup as she nodded gently, "You might be right. Although, it could be quite strange to ask so I hope they will be okay with that".

"With the way they're fighting over you, I think they'll jump at whatever you want" Ichie grinned and stuck her tongue out. 

"I'm not going to take advantage of them, Ichie" Tamao frowned disapprovingly when the girl put her hands up.

"I didn't mean it like that! Come on, what do you all take me for?" she pouted as Fumi chuckled before poking Ichie's cheek. 

"A troublemaker".

It was stated simultaneously by Fumi, Yuyuko and Rui which made Ichie reel back with a feigned look of betrayal. 

"You all wound me!".

"You'll live" Fumi smiled before turning to Tamao, "Don't worry about it too much right now. You know what you have to do and the rest will fall into place. They're both nice girls. I mean, so I hear about Hanayagi's supposed kind side but I can't confirm".

"Fumi" Tamao chuckled, "But I see your point".

"Just be careful, Tamao-senpai" Rui stressed, ruby eyes furrowed with worry.

Tamao appreciated the concern and smiled at her kouhai, "I will, Rui-chan. Till then, I will ensure that I am clear about my intensions with both of them so that there is no confusion or secrecy. They have been honest with me as two people that do find it difficult to be straightforward at times so I have to keep that in mind".

Yuyuko nodded, half asleep now, "And like I said, worst case scenario is actually a best case scenario" she smirked sleepily, "Date them both".

"Yuyuko-chan" Tamao sighed, her cheeks once again flushing at that thought.

To be involved in such a dynamic would be an undertaking that even Tamao wouldn't be capable of handling.

Kaoruko and Arisa, both of them with her in many, many ways. 

Idle chatter returned as Tamao considered her options, relieved that her friends could provide a semblance of an idea to figure out what she wanted. 

Who she wanted. 

Tamao's dream that night was certainly..intriguing.

While they often drifted from Kaoruko and Arisa prior to this debacle, it was much different now, especially knowing of their feelings towards her.

If the individual dreams weren't addled as it was, something unusual happened tonight.

She tossed in her bed, a hand coiling around the duvet that had pooled near her waist, the other gripping the edge, matching the vivid imagery her dream world was crafting.

There was no need for the fabled Baku to intervene and remedy her nightmares since _this_ was nothing of that spectrum. 

It always started with her and whoever it was she envisioned for the night.

Some nights it was Kaoruko first and other nights it was Arisa. 

But tonight was disparate even though it started as it normally did.

Arisa was her suitor for this pleasant dream.

Their impromptu performance from the day came back to haunt her, picking up from the scene in which she turned around in her mistress's arms, eyes relaxing in a way no other had seen from the cold woman that she was portraying.

In Tamao's dream, she didn't part from Arisa, she pulled her in closer, winding her arms around her waist.

Their breathing mingled when Arisa inclined her head to the side as her fingers twirled the lock of Tamao's hair that was tied with the red ribbon.

Tamao watched as Arisa brought the strand of hair up and pressed her lips against the soft surface, whispering words of sweet nothings, about how she was relieved that her lover had opted to stay with her, the truth prevalent in those hazel eyes. Tamao could never tire of looking at those orbs as she opened her mouth, her voice wrapping surrounding Arisa's form and pulling her in closer.

The scene around them was that of Tamao's character's office in the mansion, the kind where dubious criminal minds often thrived in, such was her personality.

The fireplace was roaring, staving out the winter cold as Tamao backed Arisa up till her thighs hit the edge of the desk. Tamao's eyes glimmered in a desirous way whilst she increased the pressure of her hands around the blonde's waist and picked her up before planting her down onto the desk with every intention of having her way with her.

Arisa curved her lips in a slanted manner, a cross between a smirk and smile as she leaned back on her elbows whilst winding her legs up Tamao's lower spine. The light material of her purple dress shaped her form in the most alluring of ways as she rested there, half on the desk as she beckoned Tamao to continue from where they left off, to cement their love. 

And who was Tamao's character to deny anything that this woman wanted, one who gave her life away to support her. 

So she dragged her fingers up, hiking the blonde's dress to her hips before bringing her palms back down to her thighs to feel her skin again.

Tamao's mouth dried at the sight of Arisa's lustrous blonde hair sprawled over the black surface of her desk as her legs remained coiled around Tamao's waist, chest heaving as she moaned at the touch.

Tamao didn't want to toy with her anymore, sliding her hands up till she could cup the flesh above Arisa's thighs. 

The sensation of her skin being gripped sent a gasp to course from Arisa as her back arched in a bid to get Tamao to touch her, to rake those firm fingers up her body. 

As Tamao was about to enact just that, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso and a breath mist over the shell of her ear. 

The familiar cadence of Kaoruko's voice fluttered in her ear, reminding Tamao that she had a women elsewhere that needed to be taken care of despite her love for the blonde on her desk.

Slowly, Tamao's gaze moved to the brown eyes pulsing with lust as the material of Kaoruko's dress left nothing to the imagination, prompting her to stifle a groan when Arisa squeezed her legs, reminding her that she was still there.

Not that she had forgotten.

And that was where the dream amplified to the more salacious, risqué. 

Kaoruko grinned at Arisa who winked back when the heiress ran her hands up Tamao's stomach, up her chest and yanked the collar of Tamao's shirt, pulling it apart and down her arms till it got stuck at her elbows. It was enough for Kaoruko as her lips slid up the side of Tamao's neck, her hands gliding down her collarbones, going lower till she could toy with the buckle of Tamao's belt around her skirt.

In doing so, Kaoruko skimmed her hands over Arisa's thighs since she was in the vicinity and made a point to tease her too which left Tamao alert with desire.

Tamao exhaled at the multitude of sensations coursing throughout her body and she was about to lose her mind and fulminate till there was nothing left her. 

But she couldn't stall, she had a task at hand to reassure the two women she loved.

One laying down on her desk, the other pressed up on her back with a leg sliding up to wrap over her hip. 

She was cocooned in bliss as her hands started to work their way up Arisa's leg, the other going behind to grip the back of Kaoruko's neck.

The sound of skin sweeping over skin, throaty exhales and whimpers clouded the office as Tamao wilted, curling her hands over whatever curve she could find before she found herself pressed between the two women when Arisa sat up, legs still around her and Kaoruko.

She couldn't breath but it felt worth losing the capacity to exist as the skilful hands of the two worked over her, dragging across the expanse of her undressed body as Kaoruko got to task in removing her skirt properly till Arisa could yank it down. 

As soon as hands found the places where they needed to be, Tamao's eyes shot open.

She was greeted with the ceiling of her room, her strained gasps coming out as she gathered her bearings.

Her body was on fire, a sheen of sweat coating her skin as Tamao used the underside of her wrist to rub her temple, dulling the spiking sensation still lingering there. 

She couldn't believe the dark ally in which her brain had huddled up into. 

It was so _unlike_ her.

But the girl could understand dream world Tamao's intentions. 

Arisa and Kaoruko were in a league of their own.

They were prepossessing, talented at their respective crafts and contained enough quiddities to garner admiration from anyone. 

If that dream was anything to go by, the idea of dating both had suddenly made a lot more sense and Tamao resented that idea when she exhaled, blinking away the sleep from her eyes.

At least, that was what she was trying to desperately convince herself of. 

Dating them both was an absolute no go. 

She wondered if she would be able to look the duo in the face after that raunchy dream.

This was undoubtedly Yuyuko's fault. 

Tamao settled back down on her bed, wondering if sleep would envelope her as she felt every nerve in her body going against her usual composure. 

Her eyes acclimatised to the dark again but the imagery of her dream had been imprinted behind her retinas so closing them was futile. 

She just had to accept the situation for what is was and what it would unfurl to given the propositioning from Kaoruko and Arisa.

Relinquishing the hold on her virtuous, decorous and diffident mannerism, Tamao uttered a much needed expletive to surmise her thoughts, a word that only the walls of her room would ever be privy to witnessing. 

"Fuck".


	2. Act ll: The Fox/Hound Antinomy

* * *

  
Kaoruko and Arisa had accepted Tamao's request for an individual date when she asked them. 

Neither could figure out why she couldn't look either of them in the eyes, tumbling over her words enough to make Rui seem coherent when Yuyuko was flirting with her.

But the gauntlet was set and the two girls took it upon themselves to, as Hikari had put it, romance the life out of Tamao before a stern glare from Mahiru made her reword it in a more polite manner.

With that, Arisa and Kaoruko were busy preparing for their respective dates with Tamao.

Claudine was impressed by how seriously Kaoruko was taking this as the two were in the kitchen during the late hours.

The usually recondite girl had carefully calculated and arranged just where she was going to take Tamao and when Claudine saw pictures of the place, she had whistled in appreciation. 

The gift that the heiress was working on right now already surpassed expectations. 

Kaoruko had gone above and beyond in arranging flowers for her bouquet and judging by the quality, she certainly didn't spared on the expenses.

Kaoruko knew that one of the routes to Tamao's heart was through flowers, or anything related to gardening. 

She was considering arranging scattering flower petals over the entirety of Rinmeikan before Claudine and Futaba put a prompt stop to that idea. 

Perhaps it was tad excessive for a first date she mused to herself. 

Hoping that Arisa wasn't cognizant to this detail, she intended to blow Tamao away with the art of the language of flowers.

"You're really good at that, Kaoruko".

Kaoruko's focus didn't waver as she gently snipped away stray pieces that wouldn't belong there, not that she needed to alter too much as the location in which her flowers were delivered from was high end, after all.

"It's one of the many thing we are trained in other than dance at home" she explained, hands neatly aligning the flowers in correct order, "Tamao-han got the hang of it quickly and helped me with it so it is time she witnesses her own training with me".

The blonde smirked, "How inspiring".

"Hm, it's a talent" Kaoruko grinned, carefully placing a rose in the centre, eyes alight, "She is going to love this. Tamao-han's green thumb is pretty cute. I found it strange how excited she used to get in the gardens but I understood later on as to how and why flowers can make you feel tranquillity".

"Wow, seeing this profound version of you is something else" Claudine quipped and rested her chin on her palm, "Ichigaya-san sure has some competition".

"Oh please, I don't consider _her_ as competition" Kaoruko scoffed in a grandiloquent manner, "They met for what, a couple of weeks? That is not enough for Ichigaya-han to worm her way into Tamao-han's heart".

"Maybe, but you have to think that she taught Tomoe-san to play the keyboard. That isn't an easy thing to do so think of how much time they spent together, alone" Claudine provoked with delight, watching Kaoruko's hand freeze, "They may have only met but the kind of patience, attention and connection one needs to have to teach someone to play an instrument, well, I'd say that Ichigaya-san isn't completely at a loss yet".

As much as Kaoruko resented the idea, Claudine's words had some merit to it.

She saw it in the way they acted, how the supposed shy and reclusive keyboardist of Poppin'Party had stunned Tamao with the her performance. 

But Kaoruko was nothing if not ever more determined as Claudine passed her another set of the flowers she had ordered.

"It doesn't matter, I am going to win Tamao-han's affection. Just you watch me, Kuro-han" Kaoruko smirked, lowering her body to assess the bouquet from beneath, "We're stage girls, remember? We can adapt".

Claudine let out an amused chuckle, liking the fire in Kaoruko's brown orbs as she looked back and admired her handy work.

Truly, there was nothing more terrifying than a determined Hanayagi Kaoruko. 

In the Seisho guest dorms, a similar scene was unfurling in the kitchen. 

Only this time, the surface was dotted with various ingredients ranging from fruits, dango, sweet red bean paste to kanten and black sugar syrup, a few of the ingredients needed to make Tamao's favourite dessert, and Arisa's own.

The blonde had her sleeves rolled up as Saaya helped locate all the ingredients.

Arisa had managed to master the technique well enough to make her own, thanks to the aid of her grandmother but she was still somewhat anxious about making the dessert itself.

However, the motivated glint in her eyes told Saaya a different story in regards to moving forward to do her utmost best, placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, "You've got this, Arisa. She is going to love it".

"What if tomorrow is the day it decides to fuck up" she groaned, readying to prepare the agar, "Something like this _always_ happens".

"But you can't think of it that way, just focus on the dessert and your date and how wonderful it's going to be. You're seeing her first right? So you have that advantage".

"Hanayagi-san has had most of her life with Tomoe-san, that's what you call an advantage" Arisa reminded and chopped up the strawberries into pieces, "How am I meant to compete with that? She has literally known her since she was a kid".

That was true enough and Saaya did wonder about that but she had seen the way Tamao and Arisa's friendship had bloomed as they taught them to play. For someone like Arisa to even open herself up and to a complete stranger no less was remarkable in its own sense and yet, that is exactly what had occurred between the two.

They had spent a copious amount of hours practicing together and Saaya could just tell by looking at the duo that they clearly felt comfortable around each other once they became better acquainted.

They'd been in constant communication since then which amplified Arisa's need to see Tamao again.

Arisa's first thought once they settled at Seisho was to go to Rinmeikan, find Tamao and ask her out.

It was pivotal of her to see the other girl for reasons she couldn't quite figure out. 

Kaoruko seemed to have the same idea in mind which led to a squabble before the pair took off to find her. 

"Sure, Hanayagi-san has that in her favour but are you going to let that stop you?" Saaya rallied the girl, "Think of the fun you had with Tomoe-san, how she taught you how to make those delicious omelettes and other dishes, how you enjoyed being in her company, how you ogle her when you think nobody is watching" Saaya smirked and leaned forward on the counter when Arisa blanched at being caught, "Are you going to let that slide?".

"Saaya, you sound like a drill sergeant now" Arisa scolded, hiding a smile, "All that time with Saijou-san has got you riled up huh".

"H-hey, we're focusing on you here" Saaya stammered whilst twirling a spoon in her hand as if they were her drumsticks, "Now, let's get to work. We will need time if the first one messes up but that's fine, practice makes perfect!".

The keyboardist had a feeling that Saaya was more fired up than she was but the enthusiasm was contagious and the idea of seeing Tamao's face when she presents her with the dessert was going to be worth pumping herself up for, drawing in the bubbling energy from her friend.

She would not lose to the likes of a pompous heiress.

And when Ichigaya Arisa desired something, she went for it with all her might.

***

Given that they were busy with classes and practice, along with the joint performance, setting aside a few hours for the dates took a careful amount of navigating from all parties involved. 

So it was decided that Arisa would have her date first since timing was of the essence too. 

Kaoruko was content with waiting a day after, opting to go for a more nocturnal approach that would hopefully coincide with their curfew.

She cited something about the moon being beautiful. 

Questioning it would be futile since Kaoruko, much like the moon, worked in mysterious ways.

So with that in mind, Arisa was a bundle of nervous energy, her usual asperity dispersing as she walked with Tamao to the park with a picnic basket in hand.

Though the weather was transitioning to the colder side given the impending winter, it was still relatively warm enough to enjoy a couple of hours in the park and Tamao seemed elated with the idea. 

She knew Arisa didn't like crowds, despite being able to perform for shows but Tamao understood that it was different when she was behind her keyboard. So the girl took that into consideration as they looked around for a place to set up. 

Tamao helped the blonde to unfurl the blanket on the ground, offering a smile that made Arisa blush. 

Not even a few minutes and she was already red in the face. She wondered if she'd survive this at all with the paragon of probity in her presence. 

"T-thank you".

"No problem at all" Tamao replied and took a seat in front of her, "This was a lovely idea, Ichigaya-san. It has been a while since I came here".

"Really?".

"Hm, it was during our somewhat illegal preparation of Rinmeiki, Fumi and I had come for a stroll after composing a game plan to save our department".

Arisa hummed as she began unpacking the various dishes, leaving the anmitsu in the basket for after. 

Her fingers brushed the purple container, panic slightly setting in as she hoped to an inconspicuous entity that travelled along the seams of reality that it would be appetising

That being said, Arisa had a feeling that if Tamao didn't like it, she would have the charming mannerisms to not say anything negative.

"Was it okay to have brought you here?" she said carefully, watching the rare forlorn expression appear on Tamao's face.

Tamao laughed with ease and placed a hand over Arisa’s to calm her down, "Of course, it is not a negative memory at all. It is one of those moments of reflection where you know you have overcome the stress of said situation and can now appreciate it".

"Ah I see, I understand that" Arisa nodded and handed Tamao a plate, "I felt the same about performing, especially some of our earlier shows which could have been a disaster. I..was out of my element". 

"You wouldn't think so given how confident you look on stage, Ichigaya-san".

Arisa felt her cheeks flush, even more so given the kind smile Tamao was giving her when she moved her hand away. 

This girl was going to be the death of her, which was a nice change from Kasumi and Tae being the cause of that. 

"It's nothing" she mumbled as she offered Tamao the omelette she had made, "I tried to follow the recipe you taught me but I'm not sure if it worked out. So, uh, if you don't like it, it's fine".

Tamao chuckled, "I find that unlikely to happen" and placed the delicate dish between her chopsticks and moved it to her mouth, 

She was right. 

The soothing explosion of flavours was imminent, the egg soft yet firm enough to hold its shape as she lightly chewed the dish. There was a delectable hint of something sweet with the seasonings which provided a nice balance from the eggs savoury nature. 

Arisa waited anxiously, hand twirling the blanket beneath them as she avoided staring but she was too curious to find out what Tamao thought of her attempt. Her insecurities were flaring up as she had a sinking feeling that it wasn't good enough, that it was a poor execution of what Tamao and her own grandmother taught her so when Tamao called out her name, Arisa jumped, "Y-yes?!". 

"If you ever come by here, know that there is a place for you at our restaurant" she compliment with a radiant smile and sighed, "That was delicious, you've perfected the flavours so well and added your own touch. I'm so pleased with this so thank you for making it for me".

The layers of praise made Arisa hide her mouth under her scarf, not sure how to react, "Oh..I'm glad it tasted good. I wasn't sure because I felt like maybe I added a bit too-".

The soft fingertips found themselves on her hand again, signalling for the blonde to look up and into inviting amethyst eyes. 

"You did wonderfully, Ichigaya-san. Please try not to think otherwise. It was delicious and I look forward to trying everything else so thank you for this. The spread looks divine, I can't wait to try it".

"You're welcome" Arisa replied with a small smile, "I'm glad to hear that".

They tucked into the rest of their meal with idle chatter about everything and anything as the dish left in the basket was Arisa's main concern.

There were various dishes that Tamao wasn't familiar with, each bite packed to them brim with delicate and sharp flavours and textures. She was engrossed in the history of how Arisa had come to take a liking to certain foods, that conversation bridging to all other aspects of their lives. 

The gentle atmosphere between them allowed the blonde to relax further which lowered some of her defences as she found herself revealing more sides of her. It was something Tamao was being lured to with each discussion as they enjoyed their meal, like they'd been friends for far longer. 

Arisa was diligent in registering Tamao's reaction to the dishes and the outward praise was aiding her for the final act. 

Given the feedback from the rest of the food, she felt slightly more hopeful that the animitsu would be a hit.

So as they finished up, Arisa cleared her throat, "Tomoe-san, I made dessert"

Tamao's eyes widened, "Oh?".

"It's nothing much but I thought you might want to try this" Arisa stated as nonchalantly as possible, her hand sliding into the basket, "I remember you saying you like this so..".

She drawled off as she removed the container, a purple box that accentuated both the dessert and their colours surprisingly, to reveal what was her third attempt at creating the dessert.

The other two were fine but Arisa wasn't satisfied, she needed this to be perfect.

Bringing it up to Tamao, she carefully handed the dish to Tamao who gasped upon realising what Arisa had made for her.

As was the case with all of what Arisa had cooked, the presentation was exquisite. Tamao could practically taste the range of textures and flavours as she removed the lid and placed the pretty dessert between them.

"Ichigaya-san, you made this?" she marvelled, eyes flickering from the dessert to the blonde, " _Same thing_ " the devious side of her mind chuckled.

Arisa looked at Tamao again, noticing how in awe the girl appeared, "Yes..".

"That's so sweet" Tamao gushed, "It looks beautiful. I would have assumed it to be store bought".

"You're over exaggerating Tomoe-san!".

"No, I don't believe I am" Tamao smiled warmly as Arisa handed her a spoon, "It is clear to see the effort gone into this. I almost don't want to eat it" she laughed.

"That would be a waste and I, if you like it, I can always make some more for you".

It was endearing for Tamao to see Arisa's charming side even through it evident as to how shy she was, a complete contrast to Kaoruko and she liked that too. Arisa wasn't as verbose which worked in her favour in this case, aggrandising the more loveable side of her introverted nature. 

"I would appreciate that and I'm sure it'll be delicious" Tamao beamed, "Since _you_ made it".

Arisa groaned, relieved that Tamao was finally going to try it instead of buttering her up with her sweet words, and that sweet face, " _She is so sweet_ ".

Tamao's observations about the dessert were not wrong either in the slightest. 

The moment she closed her mouth over the spoon, she succumbed to the cool treat that ignited her taste buds. Her eyes closed briefly when she removed the spoon, letting the dessert nestle on her taste buds before chewing. 

The fruits, the cream, the myriad of dango, the sweet bean paste; it was luxurious.

The texture of the agar and the black sugar wrapping around the cream just completed the palette superbly. 

Tamao was in heaven.

She'd go as far as to say that this was the finest variation of anmitsu she had had the pleasure of tasting. 

It was nonpareil to those she had consumed before. 

Arisa watched her this time, hazel eyes unable to pull away from the sheer delight spread over Tamao's features from that bite alone and the smile that followed was just too much, "You've truly outdone yourself with this, Ichigaya-san, well, with everything today. Your company would have been more than enough so I'm just blown away with the rest. This dessert alone, I'm stunned".

The surrounding cold had more or less evaporated for Arisa at Tamao's lauding of attempt. Her eyes bellied how relieved she was at witnessing just how much the girl was enjoying the dessert when she took another bite, the same reaction as the first reappearing. 

"Hm, absolutely heavenly". 

Arisa chuckled wryly, glee flooding her expression, "Hah well, that's good. I'm glad you had fun" she answered and gulped, "I really had fun today too".

A soft billow of wind fluttered between them as Tamao scooted closer, setting the scene for what could be an assignation of two girls in love. 

Arisa banished that tempestuous imagery from her mind as Tamao spoke up. 

"I'm so happy to hear that. I was hoping we'd get to spend some time alone since it has been a while since we met since so this was perfect" she divulged, taking a deep breath and procuring the courage to reassure Arisa that everything was perfect.

"Y-yes.." Arisa managed, "I've been wanting to see for a while but I couldn't, I mean what if you-". 

"Ichigaya-san" Tamao laughed with mirth, "I understand. I felt the same way too". 

"You did?". 

Tamao nodded and slowly leaned forward, watching Arisa's expression to see if there was any discomfort before pressing her lips to the girl's cheek, a soft peck before pulling back.

"Tomoe-san!" Arisa stuttered and slapped her palm to her cheek, now matching the berries on the anmitsu. 

"I'm sorry" Tamao giggled, "I just couldn't resist but if it made you uncomfortable, then -".

"No, no!" Arisa interjected and moved her hand away to reveal what looked like a grin, "I was just surprised is all. You're kinda daring when you want to be. But no, I liked that. I...like you too".

Tamao's heart melted as she remained near the girl, their hands intertwined, "I like you too, Ichigaya-san".

"Arisa".

It was a mumble but since Tamao was close enough, she tilted her head to the side, as if motioning for Arisa to continue.

She had to be sure about what Arisa was implying. 

"You..can call me Arisa" she repeated softly. 

Tamao's gaze flickered in surprise, a pleasant warmth running through her veins as she smiled, "Very well, Arisa".

It took a monumental amount of strength for Arisa to not combust as amethyst eyes remained on her. Her voice was just so soothing so to hear her name, flowing like lava was astounding. 

"Can you call me Tamao, in that case?".

Tamao was grinning slightly as she requested that particular idea. 

How was Arisa suppose to refuse her when she used such a lilting tone? 

She nodded, taking in a quick breath before saying it, "Tamao".

Arisa blushed as the name left her mouth and Tamao was unsure as to how she was going to let the blonde slip out of her grasps as the two shared a chuckle under the sunset of Tokyo.

***

The following day, it was Kaoruko's turn to take Tamao out. 

The two had spent some time together around town, easing into being with each other again as Kaoruko kept an eye on the time. She had been concise enough to ensure that there was an abatement of any consequences should her plans derail.

Kaoruko was well aware of the success of Arisa's date with Tamao as the girl was positively beaming when she returned to the dorms. Kaoruko was impressed that she had acquired that much knowledge regarding Tamao's likes and dislikes.

Though it was no secret that Tamao loved to cook.

Kaoruko had a simple yet sedulous plan in place to sweep the girl next to her off of her feet. The timing was cutting it close to curfew but Kaoruko ensured that they had plenty of time to make it back as the location she was taking Tamao was near Rinmeikan.

Futaba would pick her up after she dropped Tamao off to ensure that she herself wasn't going to be late. 

"Kaoruko, where are we going?".

Tamao shivered slightly, something Kaoruko saw from the corner of her eyes so she took Tamao's hand in hers.

The reprieve felt was instantaneous as Tamao almost squeaked at the feeling of Kaoruko's hand in hers and the smirk the heiress gave her.

Even though they were similar, Kaoruko and Arisa were parallels.

Arisa was cerebrotonic in terms of her personality, reclusive yet brilliant. 

Whereas Kaoruko was imperious, if not sharp and proficient. 

Kaoruko knew her well enough to pull a stunt like that, using her own impetus to tease her in ways Arisa couldn't and Tamao both loved and detest it. 

The heiress was getting difficult to read, that much was prevalent during their revue.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise but we're almost there. I know it's cold" she stated and squeezed Tamao's fingers to warm them up further, "You're going to love it". 

  
"Is that so?" Tamao smiled and matched the grip of Kaoruko's hand in hers, "You know, I was wondering something".

"Hmm?". 

"Have you always..you know, liked me?". 

Kaoruko hummed again, eyes drifting to the other girl. 

The simple answer was yes, Tamao was one of her first friends along with Futaba, she'd always have a soft spot for her.

Even if their schools and mind-sets were different now, Tamao would remain on the end of her attention because she knew Tamao could someday own a stage of her own, moulding it into what she wanted, desired. 

And she had proven that after their last revue despite Tamao and Rui's loss.

The event amplified Kaoruko's admiration for Tamao so keeping in touch after that became frequent. 

"I did. Still do, even if it doesn't seem like it, Tamao-han" she replied and chanced a look at the taller girl again who appeared surprised, "But things changed. We left each other. But that doesn't mean I stopped thinking about you. My grandmother often talked about you too, and when I asked".

Tamao blushed, "Oh, I see". 

"Don't worry, nothing bad other than your obvious weakness" Kaoruko chuckled as Tamao pouted.

The sun was setting but she could still see the other girl clearly and she could understand Tamao's hesitancy when it came to their friendship. Kaoruko was well aware that she could be vague, harsh towards her even if it was out of sincerity. She couldn't blame her for thinking that this was just another outing between them as friends and nothing more.

So Kaoruko wanted to clear that up, ensure that there was no room for error in terms of conveying that she was serious about her, the arrival of Arisa having nothing to do with it.

"Anyway, we're here now" she stated as she led Tamao through the gates that seemed fenced off.

Her amethyst eyes scanned around, wondering if she knew what this place was but Tamao couldn't recall any details.

She wanted to ask if they were allowed to be there but then Kaoruko stopped and stepped behind her, "You go first".

"Is something going to jump me, Kaoruko?" Tamao half teased, looking back at the heiress who appeared impish.

"No, that's only for _me_ to do" she winked at Tamao's shocked face, " _She's is so fun to tease_ ".

"Kaoruko..can you not, please" Tamao sighed before looking ahead to hide the redness creeping up her neck. 

She was relieved that it was becoming darker now but then glancing at the path ahead, she wondered what be awaiting her, in both a metaphorical and literal sense.

Tamao felt Kaoruko's reassuring presence behind her, "It's okay, I promise it's nothing you'll be afraid of" Kaoruko whispered, tone low and sweeping over Tamao's form.

It was unusual to hear that level of depth in Kaoruko's voice, at least out of the blue like this so she nodded and stepped onto the narrow pathway that was neatly paved with white marble, like a stage almost.

Tamao's steps remained steady as overhanging lights illuminated the path now, the anticipation building in her stomach with each inch closer. She had no idea what to expect once she turned the corner, but she was grateful that she wasn't holding or drinking anything.

Her eyes did a double take at the beautiful scenery in front of her. 

It was a garden, one that was blooming with life despite the depleting warmth of the summer to aid their growth. 

A range of dome shaped greenhouses answered the question as to how that was as Tamao drank in the amazing display of floral life present. 

"Oh, wow.." she marvelled as she walked in further to see a gazebo near the centre. 

Her eyes took in the array of flowers that were neatly lined up, some sprawled around naturally. All the colours blended in like a watercolour wave, lining the green of the grass majestically, her mind managing to name them all. 

A phosphorescent hue embedded the garden due to the lamps scattered around, providing a warmth that shielded them from the cold temperature. 

The arrangement, the care, the attention to detail; it was unlike any garden Tamao had ever seen before and to think that such a place existed not far from her school.

"Kaoruko.." she whispered and the heiress chuckled, watching Tamao navigate from each variety of flower to the next like a bee. 

Comparing her to the roman goddess of flowers, Flora, wouldn't be inaccurate. 

The lush and well kept grass beneath their feet cushioned their footsteps but it was plain to see how excited Tamao was.

However, Kaoruko wasn't done yet as she walked up to the girl and took her hand, "Come with me for a bit, I promise you can return to them after" she giggled as Tamao did the same.

"I'm just amazed. I never expected that such a place could be found here".

"Well, it's not really opened to the public but we happen to know the owner" Kaoruko explained, thinking back to her grandmother's meeting with the woman that owned the building, "She specialises in growing flowers for the school, especially sunflowers. There's another garden for them so she was happy to let me do this. Also, you can come here whenever you like".

"Really?" Tamao asked incredulously, taking in Kaoruko's gorgeous profile as she led her to the gazebo, "Kaoruko, that's..".

"It's the least I can do".

She let go of Tamao's hand once they stepped inside the gazebo and Kaoruko went to the table to pick up something that was hidden from Tamao's vicinity.

She steeled herself, making sure that all the flowers were in check. The energy that was building within her at seeing how happy Tamao was worth it all, worth taking on whatever task was required in making her smile like that.

Tamao loved flowers, loved nature.

What better way to show her how honest and genuine she was being by providing Tamao with access to a place like this, a haven for her. 

To depict to her that these feelings weren't fleeting. 

"Kaoruko?".

Her soft voice snapped Kaoruko out of her musings as she turned around.

"This is for you, Tamao-han".

Tamao brought both of her hands to her mouth at the sight bestowing her. 

The base flower that Kaoruko had crafted the bouquet out of consisted of Bellflowers, the vivid blue hues depicting the sentiments of endless love and honesty, a trait that both had been improving as time went on. 

Red Cameilias decorated the next layer, the stark contrast from the previous colour appearing mesmeric to convey admiration and perfection, which was how Kaoruko viewed the girl opposite her. 

To balance that out, a circle of deep purple Sakurasou were present in all their glory, signaling for Tamao to trust her, that this thing between them is long lasting and filled with desire. 

The final layer within the bouquet consisted of Irises, the coruscating purple flowers that were delicate in nature yet boasted the message of wisdom and a myriad of compliments, along with a means of celebrating their first date. 

A single red Rose remained cocooned within the centre, a sign of romance, a position to indicate that Tamao had become the center of her world.

A simplistic yet elegant way of finalising Kaoruko's innermost thoughts which appeared to have rendered Tamao speechless. 

As much as Kaoruko's natural response would entail having some smug comment on her tongue given Tamao's expression, she had nothing of the sort now. 

Just the look of sheer delight on the girl's face was.. _everything_.

Contrary to popular belief of Kaoruko not taking into account the feelings of those around her, that couldn't be further from the truth. 

She felt a great deal of compunction for how she had behaved towards Tamao even if she was coming from a place where she wanted to help the girl. 

So Kaoruko had every intent on expressing her care in far more wholesome ways. 

The bouquet in her hands literally spelt out the words of beauty, elegance and being charming.

But Kaoruko was looking at the human embodiment of those words. 

No garden of patchoulis, hillside of spider lilies or fields of cherry blossoms dancing on another plain could compare to Tamao.

"I honestly don't know what to say, Kaoruko" Tamao whispered, cradling the bouquet in her arms as Kaoruko laughed softly, shuffling on her feet, "Thank you so much. These are just breath-taking".

"Well it's only fair since you've always done the same to me" the grandiloquent heiress said quietly but loud enough for Tamao to hear. 

"When I think I have you figured out, you show me a whole other side of you" she replied and stepped closer to the girl. 

"Same can be said for you" Kaoruko replied, trying to maintain her tone but it was difficult, all of her usual defences were failing, "Tamao-han". 

Tamao made heed of that by closing the gap between them, lowering her face slightly and kissed Kaoruko's cheek, "Thank you. For today, for everything". 

The soft lips on her cheek had Kaoruko in a daze, as did the warmth of Tamao's body near hers, her creation bundled protectively between them. 

Indeed, Tamao was full of surprises as she glanced at the girl when she pulled back, shaking her head as she brought a hand to rest on Tamao's face, "There you go again, being unpredictable".

Tamao merely smiled, "I learned from the best, after all".

In a gazebo, hidden away in a garden that couldn't be located without being shown its existence, Tamao came to a startling conclusion in regards to her feelings for Kaoruko and Arisa.

Said realisation left her at a crossroad. 

***

After Tamao had returned and turned in for the night to ruminate about what to do, she felt herself become even more conflicted. 

Her eyes drifted from a script she was going over to the flowers and bento box on her desk. 

Flashbacks of both dates, both girls clouded her mind. 

She was elated at being able to be on the receiving end of their attraction and at this point, knew it was mutual. But it didn't lessen the weight of the decision she had to make and if anything, Tamao became more apprehensive about whom to choose as she didn't want to hurt Arisa or Kaoruko. 

Muttering to herself, Tamao sighed for the uncountable time that night. 

The girl was unsure of how to broach the situation which frustrated her further when she tapped her pen over the low table, hoping that the answer would reveal itself in the form of a play. 

" _Wouldn't that be convenient_ " she humoured to herself. 

Arisa's time there was coming to an end soon which provided more of a hurdle to an already tentative scenario. At this point, it could go either way with each girl and she resented that the greedy side of her was searching for a way to extend her time with both, perhaps to curtail the inevitable decision. 

But Tamao hated that outcome to too, grumbling in vexation. 

She didn't know what to do. 

Luckily, Tamao was gifted with friends that were constantly concerned about her wellbeing and would go to extreme lengths to lessen the burdens she often shoulders alone. 

Said friends were stood outside of the door, listening to their amiable leader lose her ever loving mind over two girls. 

Unbeknownst to Tamao, a plan of action had already been implemented with the aid of Ichie's secret weapon.

Ichie eagerly fished out a marker and smiled with glee as Fumi rolled her eyes at the potential disaster this could ignite. But the blonde knew that they were out of options now and couldn't stand by as Tamao became imbued in choosing this obsessively.

She nodded at Ichie, " _Bring out the whiteboard_ ". 


	3. Act lll: An Improvisation

* * *

  
When Tamao woke up the following morning, an early riser as she was, she was nonplussed to see that everyone else was awake in the dormitory. 

She knew Fumi was staying over so that wasn't confounding. 

But seeing the normally oscitant Yuyuko alert, a small smirk on her face was a cause of discomfit. 

That, and the whiteboard which had the most inconspicuous title to ever be written in terms of why everyone was awake so bright and early was also grounds to be perturbed. 

**Operation:** _Puppy!_

Upon closer investigation, Tamao realised that it was an acronym. 

Pick

Up

Pretty 

Princesses 

Yahoo!

She couldn't decern if the name was composed up of Ichie or Yuyuko's ingenuity. 

What Tamao did know is that she wanted to go back to bed as she offered a smile with levity, "Good morning, everyone".

"It will be once we resolve this problem" Fumi answered and motioned for the girl to take a seat at the table, "Breakfast is taken care of so come and sit down and tuck in". 

"Yeah! We helped out". 

"Ichie-senpai almost burnt the soup" Rui supplied. 

"Is that possible?" Tamao laughed as said girl pouted. 

"We found out a lot of things that aren't usually possible are very much possible when it comes to Ichie-san". 

"Yuyuko-chan!".

"Alright that's enough. We have more pressing things to discuss" Fumi interjected the teasing. 

Evidently they all had been rather busy as the whiteboard was split into two primary columns with Arisa and Kaoruko's name. 

Another sub column was added in each girl's section, splitting it all into four columns. 

Tamao sipped her tea as she scanned over the details that were available. 

A set of advantages and disadvantages. 

"I truly appreciate your efforts to help me but perhaps this is going a bit far. I can come to a conclusion soon enough". 

"Sure, and I'll be able to pump ponzu straight into my veins soon too". 

"Fumi".

The blonde grinned as Ichie high-fived her at Tamao's indignant frown that was far too endearing. 

"Fumi-senpai sure has weird dreams". 

Rui had to agree with Yuyuko on this one. 

"Look, just take this with a pinch of salt, okay? It's just a guide to make it more clear as to who you'd be more suited with between Ichigaya-san and Hanayagi-san". 

Rui smacked her hand over Yuyuko's mouth before she could even voice that particular innuendo, unaware of the kind of dreams Tamao had been experiencing. 

"Exactly, it just paints a sharper picture" Rui nodded her head, "That way it can lessen the pressure of overthinking it". 

"And moaning in your room after your dates". 

"Excuse me?".

Tamao's eyes almost left the stratosphere at Ichie's innocuous statement. 

At least, she presumed it was. 

The former idol elaborated and placed her palms on the table, "You know, when you were thinking of who to date and getting frustrated". 

Fumi's smirk became far too playful, causing Tamao to want to dig a hole into the miso soup and crawl into it. 

" _Yeah, it's a word that definitely sounds like frustrated_ " she mused but abated Tamao's building imbroglio. 

Their leader was suffering enough. 

"That's right" Tamao managed, averting the blonde's alluring gaze and cleared her throat, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to consider it. Let's see..".

She took in the details of each girl and unexpectedly, the insight was quite concise barring a few that she wasn't quite sure about regarding Arisa. 

"Why do you assume Arisa is rich? And should that really be a part of the criteria?" she sighed. 

"We did our research" Yuyuko noted sagely, "Looking after bonsai is not a cheap habit. Also, we added it to even it out with Hanayagi-san". 

"It's really weird how similar they are from our view" Ichie hummed, "Look, both are hot. Have an interest in gardening in some way. Similar voices. Can be shy. Sharp. Both can obviously act, sing and dance. A triple treat!". 

Fumi reeled the girl in before she toppled over the kotatsu, "Ichie, sit down". 

"Yes ma'am!". 

"It's too early for this shit" Fumi grumbled, "Anyway, they have a lot of differences too". 

"Pisces and a Scorpio, huh" Yuyuko said. 

Tamao wanted to point out if _that_ was relevant but decided against it. 

Rui picked up from her thoughts, "Ichigaya-san can cook and Hanayagi-san cannot". 

"And on the other hand, Hanayagi-san is skilled at calligraphy while Ichigaya-san isn't" Fumi added, "One is extremely reserved and the other has the tact of a gecko trying to escape out of the same room it crawled into".

Oddly specific but such were Fumi's troubles. 

"Despite that..they're both kind" Tamao hummed, eyes raking over the board which was decorated in hearts and stars and a clever caricature of Rui collapsing in the corner. 

She chuckled at that. 

"They both love passionately once they let you into their lives. Would start a Tomoe Tamao fan club. Have a sweet tooth. Tsunderes. Motivated when they need to be. Smell good. Ichie?".

"Hey, don't look at me! Yuyuko-chan picked up on that!". 

Said girl shrugged as Rui raised an eyebrow, "It is nothing but the truth. If they bottled it up, they could probably sell it". 

"Eau de Princess.." Ichie said dramatically and pretended to collapse into Fumi's arm, "All flair, hair and glare". 

Her flamboyant rendition of a perfume advert made the group laugh in unison, Tamao included, who most certainly agreed with Yuyuko's nose on this one. 

The more she perused the board, the more Tamao realised she had started to come to her own conclusions about her indecisiveness. 

Both girls were truly remarkable in their own ways, established in their respective fields, sought after. 

It still stumped her as to why they felt so strongly for her, invoking a sense of flattery with a tinge of something else. 

Something that helped her in making a decision, or at least a step forward towards it. 

"So, what do you think, Tamao?" Fumi questioned when she saw their leader appearing pensive, "Does this help in the slightest? And it's okay if it hasn't. Like I said, it's just an outline because you know both of them better than we do and you have an excellent judgement of character". 

"You've got this, Tamao-senpai" Yuyuko agreed with a yawn, "Either way, you'll end up with a new girlfriend and friend". 

"Yukko's right" Rui smiled reassuringly as she thought back to her own adoration of Tamao, understanding Kaoruko and Arisa's feelings, "As long as you are happy too!". 

"Which she will be with no matter who you pick cause they're both awesome!". 

Tamao was touched, the encouragement of her friends being just exactly what she needed, "Everyone, thank you so much. This has been helpful. I'm so lucky to have you all" she smiled warmly 

She knew what she had to do, which path to follow in an effort to make sure that nobody could be hurt in the long run. 

It was a difficult decision and one she would have to accept but Tamao felt confident in her choice. 

***

Friday had come too soon.

Tamao had barely slept a wink after her dates with Kaoruko and Arisa.

The impetus garnered from Operation: Puppy! had dissolved in the presence of the two girls it was regarding. 

Today was the day she gave them her answer.

Kaoruko and Arisa were stood in front of her, hidden away near a reclusive area near the Seisho dorm area.

It was your signature confession scene in every manga, game and anime. 

Expect it was missing the flowing cherry blossom tree that was perched on a hill, the dramatic orchestra and the 'But we're both girls!' cliché. 

Nobody has time for that. 

The area was not as out of the way as Tamao could see the rest of their friends nearby, trying to play it off like they were waiting in the distance but she could see how hooked they were on the scene.

Ichie was practically bouncing on her heels, having to be reigned in by Fumi who sympathetically shrugged at Tamao before mouthing good luck.

It was certainly comforting and she smiled before facing Arisa and Kaoruko again.

This was the quietest they had been whilst in the same area together which was something, "Kaoruko, Arisa".

"Hmm, you had Tamao-han drop the surname" Kaoruko remarked and grinned at Arisa, "Perhaps I underestimated you".

"Obviously" Arisa replied, rolling her eyes.

Tamao quickly intervened the disputatious duo before they could get into it by placing her hands between them, "I know things are on edge at the moment so I will refrain from drawing this out. These last few week have certainly been lively in more ways than one" she chuckled, "Exhausting, exciting and unexpected. I loved every moment with spending time with you both" 

The two watched Tamao curiously, wondering where this conversation was going.

Arisa had a hand on her hip and Kaoruko's arms were folded near her stomach. 

They didn’t interrupt, marvelling at the way Tamao was able to convey how she felt by a few sentences alone.

Her voice truly was assuasive. 

"I didn't expect either of you to feel such a way for me, and admittedly I still don't understand-".

"Tamao-han".

"Tamao". 

They both interjected, ready to remind Tamao as to _why_ she was worth it all but the girl laughed, blushing at the intensity of the way they were going to blandish her.

It was adorable. 

"I don't understand" she continued, "But I feel _closer_ to knowing why".

The duo nodded.

"I think you are both incredible in every way" Tamao continued and looked between them, "I'm fortunate to have known you in one way or another and these feelings that have bloomed inside my chest remind me that..I feel so much, for you both" she said sadly, "Which is why I can't accept either of you. It wouldn't be right of me to choose between you because I cannot do so. I can't stand the idea of hurting either of you so I, I have decided to not choose at all".

In the background, Yuyuko, Fumi, Ichie, Saaya and surprisingly, Rui, groaned in annoyance whilst paying Claudine given that they had lost the bet.

Claudine wagered that Tamao would reject them both because she's too sweet. 

Tamao's eyes remained on the ground as she felt timorous, unable to look in their direction to see their reactions. 

Hurt.

Anger. 

Irritation. 

She would have deserved it all, but as long as she didn't directly hurt them, she'd be able to live with that, she hoped.

Tamao was expecting a tirade from Kaoruko and sighs of indignation from Arisa but neither came.

Instead, she heard Kaoruko giggle "What did I tell you?". 

Arisa shook her head, smiling, "You were not wrong".

The fact that the two were speaking so calmly to each other made Tamao whip her head up to see the two girls grinning at her.

"I..don't understand". 

Arisa stepped to Tamao first and took one hand, trapping the girl's fingers between her own and looked at her, "Hanayagi-san was right. You are too altruistic and considerate for your own good". 

"Honestly, that will never change with her".

Kaoruko joined them and took Tamao's other hand.

"I..what is going on?" Tamao asked quietly, brows pinched in concern. 

Confused amethyst eyes switched to and fro as the warmth of the two hands in hers kept her steady.

Even the chatter from their spectators died down as they became swept into this etude that Kaoruko and Arisa were enacting. 

"Hanayagi-san knew that you would say no to both of us instead of hurting one of us" Arisa explained, "We've spoken a lot actually and she..she isn't so bad".

"Likewise" Kaoruko smirked before continuing, softening her gaze, "So, we came up with a way where nobody has to get hurt. Tamao-han, if you're okay with it, why not date both of us?".

Tamao's brain went through a second of allowing her existence to short-circuit, cheeks burning with what Kaoruko was _saying_ , not even implying.

Apparently, dreams, like art, also mimics life. 

Arisa could feel Tamao's heat course through her hand and she couldn't blame her, "We talked it over and if you are okay with it, we would be fine with it too. We both decided that we don't want to miss a chance at having a relationship with you and as _unconventional_ as it is, I'm willing to..you know, try". 

"I..well.." Tamao was speechless but at this point, it had been happening so frequently recently that it was bound to end in a similar fashion, "This means that _both_ of you would be my..girlfriends?".

In the background once again, Yuyuko smiled happily as she became twice as rich while everybody coughed up their money. She had stuck by the bet of Tamao dating both of them and it worked in her favour. 

"Aren't you the lucky one" Kaoruko grinned and brushed her free hand through Tamao's hair, "That is exactly what it would mean". 

It felt _too_ perfect, a much needed bathos of a moment in the midst of uncertainty and Tamao was sure she was dreaming which made her panic that something more intimate was going to occur as it did in her dream world. 

Speaking of which, why were their friends even present in that kind of dream anyway?

"This is a dream, right?".

"No" Arisa laughed and squeezed Tamao's hand, "It's as real as can be. So, what do you say, Tamao?".

The girl was still convinced that she was dreaming and nodded her head, a smile so effulgent that it practically rendered Arisa and Kaoruko immobile, "I'd love that, if you'll both have me. I am still sure that this is a dream though. Rui-chan used to have these a fair bit".

Kaoruko scoffed, smirking as she exchanged a look with the blonde next to her, "Well, prepare to wake up in that case, Tamao-han".

With her free hand, Kaoruko cupped Tamao's jaw lightly, registering the hazy eyes fluttering under her touch before pressing her lips over Tamao's.

Tamao whimpered and gripped Kaoruko's hand in hers and wrapped Arisa's fingers around her own as the softness of Kaoruko's lips melded with hers.

She did not get a chance to register what had occurred fully before another delicate set of fingers rested on her chin, moving her head to the side and lower.

Tamao was met with shy hazel eyes before they closed and Arisa's lips joined hers in a lingering kiss. 

Tamao's head was swimming with indulgence in the presence of the girls she had become oh so fond of and _there_ they were.

Kissing her.

Holding her.

" _Oh, so this isn't a dream_ ". 

She didn't have to let go of either of them. 

Arisa and Kaoruko had taken the initiative of conjuring up a solution that would benefit them all.

" _They're so thoughtful_ ". 

Moving back, Tamao appeared in a drunken daze as she sighed at her girlfriends.

 _Girlfriends_ , she relayed that word in her mind. 

"Tamao-han?".

"H-hey, are you okay?!".

Tamao smiled, "Of course" and proceeded to promptly pass out just as the two caught her in their arms. 

She had finally understood _why_ Rui had the tendency to pass out around her in the past. 

The fainting resulted in Fumi rinsing the rest of the group given the final wager that one of them would pass out. 

She certainly wasn't expecting it to be Tamao. 

" _Hm, that's enough for my ponzu fund for a few weeks_ " she smiled triumphantly whilst watching Kaoruko and Arisa attempt to revive her friend, _"I'll have to thank Tamao when she wakes up..if she wakes up"_.

And thus, the tall tale of how Tomoe Tamao had wooed not one, but two princesses would forever go down as a monumental achievement in history. 

A slight exaggeration, but absolutely necessary. 


End file.
